To control an electric gripper, a control module transmits a driving signal to a gripping module of the electric gripper so as to drive the gripping module to perform a target action at a speed of a target speed value. However, the driving signal is usually recorded in the control module in advance, without considering factors that may influence operation of the electric gripper in practice, such as an operating temperature, oscillations from a platform, or inaccurate estimation of dimensions of an object to be gripped. Consequently, the electric gripper may function abnormally or fail when the gripping module is driven to perform certain target action at a speed of a particular target speed value.